


Always and Forever

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: McHanzo [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Broken Promises, Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Loss, Love, M/M, Memories, Promises, Survivor Guilt, War, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Six days. In six days they would be breaking Overwatch Tradition. In six days they would be married, stuck together for life as Hanzo put it when McCree started waxing lyrical. Six days...a lot could happen in six days. (Sequel to 'Yes...Always')





	Always and Forever

    McCree looked handsome like this, the suit that had been intended for their wedding fitting him like a second skin and Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder how his fiancé had found the patience to stand there for the fitting. It was worth it though he mused, running his fingers over the soft grey material, lips quirking in a weak attempt at a smile when he realised that someone had sowed B.A.M.F. onto the pocket in tiny golden letters, his fingers beginning to tremble as he traced the letters. There should have been flowers in that pocket, white carnations like McCree had wanted, instead there was one of his favourite cigars and a bullet from Peacekeeper and Hanzo shuddered, fighting tooth and nail to hold back a sob, because he knew that if he broke now then he would never get through the rest of the day.

   It was tempting to just break, especially as his fingers moved to the hat that he had set carefully over McCree’s heart, the serape he had loved so much folded neatly under it, completely at odds with the suit he was wearing. Two sides of the same man. Two sides that he had loved, that he still loved in equal measure, and this time he couldn’t hold back the sob, sinking back into the wheelchair and burying his head in his hands as he shattered, not caring if he couldn’t get through what was to come. He didn’t want to get through the rest of the day. He didn’t want to stand out under the unseasonably sunny sky, in the ruins of their home and say goodbye. He especially didn’t want to do it today of all days, the day when McCree was supposed to have stood at his side as they got married.

He didn’t want to say goodbye…

****

Six days earlier:

    Hanzo was the first person off the plane when it had finally come to a halt, barely waiting for Lena to give them the all clear to disembark before he had the hatch open and was dropping down onto the tarmac. His body protested the movement, aching after an unpleasant encounter with a reprogrammed Null Sector Eradicator that had managed to get the drop on him. His left arm was currently in a sling, and there were bandages wrapped around his other wrist, and his left ankle from where he had found himself being slammed into the wall when the others had tried to lead the Omnic away, the rest of his body littered with cuts and bruises. The pain was bearable though, helped by Lucio sitting beside him on the plane and playing his healing music for the entire length of the journey, and now that they were back on base he could seek out Angela and get them healed up properly. However, for now, his focus was on the figure stood waiting for him at the edge of the runway, his lips already curving up in a smile even before McCree spotted him and raised his hat in greeting.

   Waving off Hana’s worried comment as she dropped down beside him Hanzo sped up, keen to his fiancé after a mission that should only have taken three days had kept him away for nearly two weeks. Two seemingly never-ending weeks, relying on all too short calls and daily messages to endure the distance between them and the fact that he wanted nothing more than to be at home with McCree.

    What made it worse was that they were in the final stages of planning their long overdue wedding, already postponed several times due to missions going awry and information that needed acting on immediately. If they had gone with the Overwatch tradition of eloping, then they would probably have been married by now, but after their conversation that night on the Communication Tower they had wholly abandoned that idea. Instead, their downtime since that night had been focused on planning their wedding and despite Hanzo’s concerns about ditching tradition, he had discovered that everyone on the base had leapt at the idea of having a proper wedding.

   Perhaps it was because they had little reason to celebrate these days, as it seemed that no matter how hard they fought and prepared, Talon and the other organisations that kept crawling out of the woodwork were always several steps ahead. Over the last few months, they had lost more payloads than they cared to admit, and that compounded with the continued reluctance of the U.N. to repeal the Petras Act or to even acknowledge them as a separate organisation had left a dour mood over the base. Whatever it was, there was a definite lightening of the mood whenever their wedding was mentioned, and he had found much of the organising being snatched out of his hands, everyone wanting to pitch in although they were always careful to come to them for approval. Hanzo would personally have preferred to do a little more with his own two hands, but he didn’t have the heart to interfere, especially when he saw the relief on McCree’s face. Besides, he had wanted a family wedding, and it looked like he was going to get it, and while he might grumble every now and then, he had to admit that he was happier than he had ever been.

   McCree, on the other hand, was looking less than happy now that Hanzo had drawn close enough for him to see the full extent of his injuries, and Hanzo faltered as he remembered that he had brushed them off over the phone so that he didn’t worry the other man.

“Jesse…” There was an apology on the tip of his tongue, but before he could say anything else, McCree was there, prosthetic hand on his shoulder to hold in him in place, not that Hanzo had any intention of going anywhere now that he was finally home. McCree’s other hand continuing upwards, brushing his chin and then gently ghosting over the nasty contusion on the side of his face and although he didn’t touch it, Hanzo couldn’t help but shiver at the threat of it.

“I thought you said that it was nothing serious?” McCree demanded, shifting his fingers away from the wound in favour of cupping Hanzo’s face, the touch gentle despite the anger in the tawny eyes staring down at Hanzo, and the hurt in his voice.

_I thought we were done keeping secrets…_

“It isn’t,” Hanzo pointed out hesitantly, still never entirely sure of how he was supposed to react to those kinds of emotions being pointed at him, feeling some of the happiness he had felt at being home dimming when McCree’s expression didn’t soften. “I am alive and walking, and these injuries are easy to mend.” Cautiously he reached up, laying his hand on top of McCree’s and awkwardly twining their fingers together, savouring the sensation for a moment before moving their linked hands to rest over his injured cheek, holding still this time as he added softly. “I didn’t want you to worry.” There was no way he was going to admit to McCree that he hadn’t intended to tell him at all until he was home and that the decision had been taken out of his hands by an overzealous Hana reporting their status, and Hanzo’s injuries back to base.

“I always worry about you,” McCree retorted, but his expression was softening as his gaze shifted to their linked hands and Hanzo swallowed back a sigh of relief when he felt the gentle squeeze against his fingers. It wasn’t quite forgiveness, but it was close, and it gave him the courage to press closer.

“I know,” he whispered, tilting his head up and kissing the underside of McCree’s jaw. “I didn’t want to add to that.”

“Hanzo…” McCree protested, but it was weak, and Hanzo knew that he was forgiven a moment later when he was caught up in a firm hug, warm lips meeting his. He wrinkled his nose as McCree’s beard tickled him, his partner having apparently forgone shaving the last few days, but he wasn’t about to protest now, sighing as McCree deepened the kiss, teasing him for a second before pulling away with a growl. “One day I will work out how to stay angry with you.”

“You’ll have long enough,” Hanzo retorted without heat, one hand creeping up to the ring round his neck and McCree grinned before grasping it as well, lifting it and Hanzo’s hand so that he could kiss them softly.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he murmured, the silly grin he always wore whenever he thought about their upcoming wedding creeping onto his face, only this time it was accompanied by a spark of mischief. “And I have some news on that…” Hanzo blinked, aware that preparations had been continuing in his extended absences, especially as the day was less than a week away now and he then he frowned, realising that McCree wasn’t continuing and he was less than impressed when McCree abruptly dropped his hand. “After we’ve got you patched up.”

“Jesse…”

   His protests fell on deaf ears and ignoring the amused looks on his teammate's faces he allowed McCree to herd him into the base to see Angela. Musing as he obediently followed, that McCree wasn’t the only one with the inability to remain annoyed with the other.

**

   As expected Angela had fixed him up with no problem, albeit with the admonishment to give her more warning next time and to try and be more careful. Hanzo was sure she those words by rote now, knowing that half the time situation didn’t allow for being cautious and that the rest of the time they were all too reckless to worry about such things, although he wisely didn’t voice that thought while under her gaze.

   Throughout it, all McCree had been there, unable to hold his hand while Angela worked so settling for sitting on the edge of the bed, so they were pressed together and carefully deflecting every attempt that Hanzo to glean information from him. It was at times like this that Hanzo was reminded that McCree had been a Blackwatch operative, and for all his lackadaisical approach to most things and his way of running his mouth, he would never let slip something he didn’t want to. It was something he would generally admire, but right now, with curiosity eating him alive it was nothing more than annoying, and by the time Angela released him, he was refusing to talk to his fiancé.

   It didn’t stop him from letting McCree take his hand as they left the infirmary, and apart from a raised eyebrow, he didn’t protest when rather than heading for their quarters or even the common room that they usually frequented, he was lead in the opposite directions towards the less used section of the base. As they moved past the conference room, he realised that the corridors were clean, even though when he’d left they’d still been covered in a thick layer of dust because there was had been no need to clean them out until they got more recruits. Now though the floor was glistening and he when he peeked into a side room, the windows were open and what he vaguely remembered as being a storeroom had been emptied out, and he frowned.

   However, he refused to ask in case he was denied an answer, but he couldn’t stop his fingers from curling around McCree’s. The other man grinned at him, but remained silent, guiding him past several other rooms until they reached another set of double doors when McCree abruptly came to a halt, suddenly looking nervous as he glanced between them and Hanzo.

“I…” He started and then shook his head, tugging Hanzo along once more as he abruptly turned away and pushed the door open, leading the archer into the room beyond.

   They came to a halt just inside the room, and he was barely aware that McCree was finally speaking to him, rambling in his nervousness. Instead, his attention was focused on what he realised was a large hall, possibly the old dining room by the size of it, although whatever resemblance it held to a military canteen ended there, because the walls had been covered with material, giving the room a tent-like feeling. It called to mind memories of their first night together in the tiny, two-person tent in the middle of nowhere, the moment precipitated by a mission that had left them both walking wounded and with the realisation that they didn’t want to wait any longer. He didn’t miss the fact that the fabric was pale gold and lightly patterned with scales, and he recognised the tribute to the precious hair-tie that his mother had given him, which had been sacrificed months ago to stop McCree from bleeding out.

   At the far end of the room were chairs arrayed in a semi-circle around a podium each covered in the same material as the walls and interspersed with wrought iron stands that after a moment of consideration he realised would hold flowers. While at the end where they were stood there were four tables surrounded by chairs, and Hanzo realised that there were name cards in front of each seat, a surprisingly watery laugh bubbling up as he recognised McCree’s scrawl on each one.

“…wasn’t sure that…Hanzo?” McCree trailed off at the laugh, and Hanzo finally looked up at his partner, seeing the apprehension in the tawny eyes and the way he was shifting from foot to foot. All his irritation had long since faded away, replaced by awe and affection, and he closed the distance between them, shushing McCree who looked like he was about to start babbling again by leaning up to kiss him.

“It’s perfect….” _It really was_. He let McCree pull him into a hug even as he turned his head to observe the room again. They had been debating where to hold the ceremony, because as much as they would both have liked to have it on the beach, at this time of the year the weather was unlikely to stay nice for the entire day. And while there were several large rooms that they could have used, most of them were needed for other things, and it had been one of the things playing on his mind while he was away. In fact, it had dominated his thoughts, because while the most important thing to him was that they did this at the Watchpoint, at the one place that had been home to both of them, he wanted it to be perfect.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” he reassured, smiling at McCree and seeing him visibly relax at the confirmation. It amused him that the man who had been so worried about organising this had turned into one of the main driving forces, and he leant up to kiss him again, wishing that it was possible to communicate everything that the was feeling through that simple touch. Although maybe he had become McCree was smiling and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss until it was bordering on heated, both breathing heavily when they separated, although it didn’t stop McCree from whispering.

“Just, six days…”

_Six days…_

****

Present:

   Hanzo wasn’t sure how long he had sat there weeping into his hands, longing for the warm arms and soft words that had always found him before when he had allowed himself to break. He didn’t care. The longer he hid away in here, the longer he could pretend that today wasn’t happening, reaching out blindly so that he could bury his fingers in the material of McCree’s suit. _Jesse, please don’t make me say goodbye. Don’t let this be happening_. He had never been one to hide from reality, but right now he couldn’t face, couldn’t bring himself to life his head and study his partner’s still features, to see the still chest, the peaceful expression.

“Hanzo…” He jolted at the soft voice, for half a second daring to hope that it had all been a nightmare, that McCree was still there. However, the hope died as swiftly as it had blossomed as a slender, metallic hand settled on his shoulder, nothing like the comforting weight of McCree’s prosthetic and reluctantly he looked up to find his brother gazing down at him. Genji had forgone his mask, allowing Hanzo to see the grief on his brother’s face and the worry as he studied him and he had to look away, unable to bear the sympathy, the worry. Only to find his breath catching as his gaze fell on McCree’s face. He looked as though he was merely sleeping, the damage that had stolen him away hidden beneath his clothes and he looked as though he would stir if Hanzo would just reach out and shake him. Hanzo knew better, had already tried that too many times and he shuddered, feeling Genji’s fingers tightening against his shoulder. “Brother, it’s nearly time.”

“No…” Hanzo whispered, shaking his head. “Not yet…”

_Don’t make me say goodbye just yet…_

****

Three days before:

   Everything was coming together, with only tiny little bits and pieces needing to be finished and Hanzo could feel his nerves beginning to build that night as they retreated to bed. There were no doubts, not even as he watched his idiotic fiancé making some weird approximation of a barn dance in their bedroom - his answer to Hanzo’s nervous question about the first dance, but rather an overwhelming sense of awe that this was really happening at last. Three days and they would be married. Three days and he would have the life that his family had fought so hard to deny him, and he was almost afraid to let himself believe it. Even when he had spent the day with Genji who had taken it upon himself to arrange a short honeymoon for them and was refusing to give him the details, and when McCree had come back to their rooms in high spirits, and chatting about the work that had been done today.

It was real, and yet…

“You’re overthinking things again,” McCree had abandoned his dancing, crawling onto the bed beside him and kissing him soundly, fingers cradling his cheeks as he rested their foreheads together. “Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you on Friday.”

“But…” Hanzo protested weakly, leaning into the gentle touches with a sigh. It had always been hard to remain doubtful in the face of McCree’s enthusiasm and this time he didn’t want to, even though that didn’t seem to stop the butterflies that were flying in circles in his stomach. McCree hummed softly, one hand dropping down to the ring hanging around Hanzo’s neck and touching it gently.

“You’re stuck with me now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” the words slipped out, but Hanzo didn’t regret it, smiling as this time he was the one to initiate the kiss, humming approvingly when McCree deepened it and pushed him down into the pillows.

**

   It was three in the morning when the quiet of the Watchpoint was shattered by a shrill alarm cutting through the air, Athena’s voice echoing through the base and rousing everyone. Hanzo had started awake instantly, a light sleeper after all the years on the run and he was already up and out of bed, hauling on the closest item of clothing when McCree sat up with a curse, the edge to his voice making the archer pause and glance at him in question.

“Someone’s breached our defences,” McCree explained, voice a low growl as he rolled to his feet. It had been years since he had heard that particular alarm and it had the hairs on his arms standing up, a tremor working its way through him even as he focused on yanking on his own clothes as quickly as possible. Hanzo paling slightly before nodding in understanding, mimicking him and finishing dressing first, already reaching for his bow when McCree moved to get his gun, and the gunslinger paused for a moment as he glanced at what Hanzo was wearing. “I like you dressed like that.” Hanzo glanced down, confused by the teasing tone in the situation before grimacing as he realised that in his hurry he had pulled on one of McCree’s discarded shirts which hung down to mid-calf on him.

“I’m not…”

   Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by an explosion that rocked the entire base and sent him careening into McCree, the other man barely managing to catch him and keep them both upright. Another blast leaving them gripping one another as the lights above their heads flickered and threatened to go out.

“Athena?” McCree barked.

“All outer defences have been breached. Enemy forces detected within the base.” Athena sounded stressed if that was possible for an AI, but then McCree remembered she had been here when Reaper and Talon had attacked the first time, and if she remembered that… He growled under his breath, cursing the timing of the attack and wondering how the hell they could’ve missed all signs of this. Then again, their information network was pitiful compared to what it had been, and it wouldn’t be the first time something important had slipped past. “Winston is bringing other defences online. All Agents to proceed to the control room immediately, move with extreme caution…I…there.” Athena’s voice broke and then fizzled out, leaving them in silence apart from a dull thundering sound in the distance that they instantly recognised as gunfire

   McCree cursed under his breath. They had no idea who was on the base or where they were, and he wasn’t keen on leaving the relative safety of their room when they had no idea what they were facing, but they had their orders, and he needed to make sure the others were safe. Gripping Peacekeeper he glanced at Hanzo who nodded, leaning against him for a second longer before stepping back and selecting a sonic arrow and notching it. “Go.”

  Cautiously he eased the door open just enough for Hanzo to fire down the corridor, relieved when the arrow showed nothing, although that meant that the others who shared the hallway - Genji, Hana and Lucio were already on the move and out of range. Although knowing the latter two, they had probably not even made it to bed yet. Shaking his head and praying they were okay he took the lead as they left their room, Hanzo shadowing him on the opposite side of the corridor, another arrow at the ready, his face a blank mask as though this was nothing more than a routine mission and for a moment McCree envied his composure. He felt off balance. This was their home, somewhere they were supposed to be safe. Somewhere he was supposed to be getting ready for his wedding, not creeping through his own home in search of people who had come to kill him.

“McCree.” He paused at the quiet whisper, immediately catching quiet footsteps heading in their direction from just beyond the fading pulses of the sonic, sharing a look they hunkered down on either side of the corridor, nodding when Hanzo shifted a scatter arrow into position.

   It was nerve-wracking waiting for them to draw closer, his eyes narrowing as he caught the faint crackle of a radio and the low murmur of voices. They were either overly confident or just hired muscle. Either of which could play to their advantage and his grip tightened, finger hovering over the trigger as Hanzo took aim, their eyes meeting for a brief second before he loosened. Blue filled the air, and McCree moved, rolling out into the open and taking aim at the two that had managed to survive the barrage of arrows, one going down to a headshot, the other reeling back with crimson blossoming on the left of his chest.

“Who are you? Who sent you?” Hanzo had moved before he could, bow pressed under the man’s throat as he shoved him back into the wall and McCree froze as he realised that Hanzo’s mask had been just that. Nothing was hiding his fury now, light winding around his arm as the Dragons responded to his emotion and McCree moved to his side, briefly touching Hanzo’s back before turning his gaze back to their prisoner who was clawing at the bow pinning him place.

“I’d answer him.” He advised him calmly, playing with his gun and letting a faint hint of the deadeye light to flood his gaze, seeing the terror in the man’s eyes and the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down before he nodded, mouthing frantically, his voice a garbled mess under the pressure that Hanzo had on him. “Sweetheart, I think he wants to talk.” Hanzo glanced at him before reluctantly loosening his hold slightly.

“Speak.”

“You are going to d…” The terror had immediately morphed into a twisted expression of triumphant rage, his taunt cut off as another explosion rocked the base. This one much closer, sending them all stumbling as there was an ominous creak from above and McCree immediately forgot about the man, lunging for Hanzo and using his bulk to force him down on the ground as the ceiling crumbled above them. Rubble rained down on them, and he heard Hanzo grunt and then he was hissing as something struck the side of his head, making his vision darken for a moment and he could feel blood beginning to trickle through his hair as the world came back to him.

“Jesse?” Hanzo was shifting beneath him, trying to get free but McCree shook his head, regretting the movement even as he pressed the other man further into the ground as there was another explosion in the distance, more rubble raining down on them. “McCree!”

“Wait,” McCree muttered, coughing from the dust in the air, relieved when Hanzo subsided although they were pressed so close together that there was no way for him to miss the way Hanzo’s heart was hammering in his chest and he doubted that his was any better. He waited a couple of minutes, but while there was the muffled sound of explosions and gunfire in the distance, their area seemed to be in the clear for the time being, and slowly he sat up. “Shit,” he cursed glancing around and taking in the damage. The corridor was a mess of rubble and bodies, a quick glance confirming that their prisoner was now buried beneath several chunks of the ceiling and he didn’t bother checking if he was alive, shifting his attention to Hanzo and scowling as he noticed the blood on his partner’s face and shoulder. “Hanzo…”

“You are an idiot,” Hanzo cut him off, eyes blazing as he moved to his side, but his fingers were gentle as he tilted McCree’s head to the side so that he could look at the injury and McCree let him, biting back a groan as Hanzo examined it. “But you will live.”

“Of course, my head’s too hard to break from something like this,” McCree joked as he pulled back, but his amusement died when he saw the concern in Hanzo’s eyes, and he reached out, ghosting his fingers over the nasty gash running down the archer’s cheek. “I’m fine sweetheart.”

“You are lucky,” Hanzo corrected and McCree grinned, aware that it was more of a grimace than anything else as his head was pounding, agreeing with the words for other reasons and he knew the moment Hanzo cottoned on, because colour seeped into his cheeks as he clicked his tongue and glanced away “You are ridiculous.” That drew a chuckle from McCree, the sound making Hanzo look at him again, eyes softening before he turned serious once more. “We need to move.”

****

Present:

   Hanzo could see the neat stitches that Angela had put in from where he was sat, and his fingers itched, remembering the terror that had gripped him at that moment. Remembered how he had thought that his heart was going to hammer its way out of his chest when he had heard McCree grunting in pain before going limp for a moment…wishing that he had spent more time tending the wound, that he had been more serious, that they had stayed where they were.

“Hanzo, this wasn’t your fault,” Genji was still there, but now he had moved to crouch down beside him, reaching out to grasp the hand that wasn’t tangled with McCree’s suit, squeezing softly as though he was worried that the lightest touch would break him. Maybe it would. Hanzo almost hoped that it would, his gaze shifting beneath their hands to where his legs ended in stumps, his prosthetics waiting to be repaired once the base was up and running again and bile rose in the back of his throat.

_He should have been the one to die…_


End file.
